Dear Draco, That Which Went Unsaid
by Cheerfully Blue
Summary: A series of letters that were written to Draco by Hermione but never sent, a story of Hermione's year on the run. Collaboration fic with FamousNoOne.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back! And I'm collaborating with my dear friend FamousNoOne on a NON-ROMANTIC Dramione. I will warn you now, and no matter how much you beg and plead, there will be no romance :) sorry for all of you out there who enjoy it.**

**The gist of the story is that they write letters back and forth to each other, the reason of which starts in the prologue below. I am writing as Hermione (or the "Dear Draco's") and FamousNoOne is writing as Draco ("Dear Hermione's"). This is a companion to her story and we will be posting at the same time, one every Saturday. Her's is titled "Dear Hermione, That Which Went Unsaid" and can be found on her page, which you can find under my favorite authors section.**

**Below is the beginning of our story in Hermione's POV, a scene that is mirrored in FamousNoOne's story in Draco's POV. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, promise ;)**

Dear Draco, That Which Went Unsaid

~Prologue~

Hermione walked along the shore of the Black Lake, her footsteps following the path that she had walked many times earlier in the year; a path that always took her to the same person.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't wary about the meeting, that she wasn't worried that it might be a clever trap, but the meeting place had always been a sort of neutral ground and each had always mutually understood that when they were there, outside prejudices and forces were to be left behind. When they were there it was just her and him. Hermione and Draco.

She was scared and angry and confused and when she reached the beech tree that marked their spot she turned and stared out moodily at the water. She didn't know what he wanted and she hadn't even wanted to come out to talk to him, but he had said he had wanted to explain. Explain what, she wasn't sure. What was there to explain? He had done it, end of story.

A cool breeze blew off from the lake. Hermione shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself, deep in her own thoughts.

"Hello, Hermione."

She whirled around at his voice. Her wand rose almost without conscious thought. When did his name become synonymous with the enemy? Since the night of the attack, she supposed. The night of his betrayal.

He watched her with a resigned expression in his eyes. So he was aware that he was her enemy now. Good.

"Draco." It wasn't really a greeting. It wasn't meant to be inviting. In fact, it was almost threatening. She was not happy to see him, and if she had to see him, she wanted him scared. She was so confused.

"I want to explain," he said.

"Explain what?" she asked heatedly. "Explain why you let Death Eaters into the castle? Explain why you betrayed my trust? Explain why you killed Dumbledore?"

Harry had told her that it was Snape who had really killed the headmaster, but Hermione was too fired up at the moment to care. Draco played a major role in Dumbledore's death and ultimately he was the one to blame. He had been planning it all along, something she had realized after the attack. All those times they had talked as almost-friends and he had been planning to betray her the whole time. And to think she had given him her sympathy.

She was confused and she was angry.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him, too angry to really say anything else. "Just tell me that."

She watched him sigh, and her anger spiked. Of course, asking why he killed the most powerful wizard of the century was too much to ask from the pure-blood prat. He didn't answer, he just stared down at his feet. She could practically feel steam pouring out of her ears.

The confusion and anger and betrayal swirled inside her, not content without an answer and she demanded him to answer her again. "Tell me, Malfoy."

She saw him tense at the use of his surname. She saw that as a small victory. He had hurt her and everyone she knew so much, it felt good to return the pain, however small it was.

"I just… I can't… I don't know how to explain it," he answered.

She tensed. "Are you saying that mudbloods can't understand the actions of such a prestigious wizard as yourself?"

He flinched at her words.

"No, Hermione, that's not what I—"

Her anger spiked, knowing the words that were about to fall off his lips and causing her to shout and take a step closer. "Then what are you trying to say!?" she cut him off.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled, throwing up his arms. His yell took her off guard, but his words pushed her over the edge. Without conscious control her fist happily rushed up to meet his face. He collapsed to his knees under the impact.

It felt good.

Hermione took a step back, unable to understand why it was always Draco that caused her to start throwing fists. He deserved it, of course but… but now her anger was dissipating at the sight of him on his knees, clutching at his face. She didn't understand anymore.

She wanted answers, she decided after a few moments, watching as he slowly rose again. She wanted answers and she needed to stop letting her anger rule her. Wizards did that, and she was most definitely not a wizard. She relaxed the grip she had on her wand. She would give him his chance to explain, that was why she was here in the first place.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry I yelled," he apologized, "but you weren't exactly letting me speak."

He was right, she wasn't. She was angry and confused and she was taking it out on him. She had to do better.

She supposed she should apologize.

"I'm sorry I… punched you," she said reluctantly, really not that sorry, grinning slightly at herself and her response.

Draco chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "You don't sound very sorry, but I suppose I deserved it."

"Yeah, you really did." She looked at him, and then started to laugh. He joined her for a brief moment before turning serious again.

"I really want to explain myself…" he said, begging with her with his eyes to listen to him.

Hermione waved her arm. "Alright, go ahead."

Draco hesitated. "I don't want you to punch me again," he admitted.

Hermione burst out laughing at his response, Draco joining in. This felt normal, this felt like that almost-friendship they had had for the past few months. It felt good.

Hermione smiled. "I promise not to punch you again…" she raised her eyebrow for effect. "Unless you make me."

"Well then I will watch my words but I'm not quite sure how to begin," he confessed, scratching his head nervously.

"Then why don't you try the beginning, Draco," she told him kindly, as kindly as she could really, since he was trying to explain why he had murdered Albus Dumbledore.

He looked a bit flustered. "Understand this, Hermione." Sigh. "I love my family very much, you know that." She did. How many times throughout the year had he admitted the only reason he was working for Voldemort was to protect his family? "Surely you can understand why I made the choices that I did." He was playing with his fingers, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione bit her lip. "I know you said that he was threatening your family and forcing you… I don't know what I thought he was forcing you to do, but I never thought it was this_." I never thought you would betray us all. Even yourself._

He looked up, giving her a pleading look. "How would you feel if you were faced with killing your family or your morals, Hermione? That's not a decision most seventeen-year-olds want to make, myself included."

"I can't…" She couldn't accept his decision, even when his eyes were begging her to, even when she herself wanted to grant him that gift… but she couldn't.

He threw up his arms. "I don't expect you to accept it and move on, Hermione. I just need you to understand that I had no choice. He would have killed parents. And me. You can't deny that you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my place. I regret it, but my family is alive because of my sacrifices." His eyes were burning with emotion.

"…But you betrayed me."

And that was it. That's what really got her. She had always known that he was doing something bad, but never had she thought it was _that_ bad. Part of her hurt that he had kept something that big from her, even if telling her meant… meant her inevitably going to Dumbledore and the Order and ruining his mission. He had betrayed her… but his betrayal only stopped her own betrayal. She didn't know what to think. But he _had_ betrayed her and it hurt. It really hurt.

"I know," he said, "but you have to think about the bigger picture, Hermione. I kept _him_ happy; I kept _him_ from waltzing in and destroying the entire school." He motioned wildly at Hogwarts.

"You may as well have destroyed it," she told him, almost coldly. "You killed Dumbledore."

"No, Hermione, he offered me help. I was going to take it, but the rest of the bloody Death Eaters arrived and then Snape took over and… well, you know." He looked down.

Yes, she did. Dumbledore died and everything changed. Hogwarts was no longer safe. Without Dumbledore, Voldemort would slowly take over. She wouldn't be safe anymore. No one was safe anymore. She didn't know what she was going to do, only that she would be wherever Harry and Ron were because that's where she always was and always would be, Voldemort be damned.

But she didn't want to think about all of that. Not yet. Not when everything was still a mystery and she was overly emotional. She needed to deal with the here and now.

"Why are you telling me this, Draco?" she asked, in an effort to change the subject. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Because harder times are ahead, and it's only going to get worse. You… " He seemed to have trouble here, "you're all I've got," he admitted. "Mother and Father are catering to _his_ every need and… I need you. You're the only friend I've got."

Hermione became very, very sad at this admission. "But we're on two different sides, Draco, we can't be friends." And no matter how much she thought how easy their friendship could be between them, that's what it all boiled down to. They were on two different sides.

"Dammit, Hermione," he started to pace, gesturing with his arms. "I've got no one else but you. I can't do this alone!" He gave her another one of his pleading looks, but she couldn't cave. Not this time.

She walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes, trying to convey strength to him. "But sometimes we have to," she told him quietly, knowingly.

He jerked back, as if insulted. "What are you on about? You have Potter and Weasley! You don't know what it's like to be alone." He almost looked angry. Maybe he was. Hermione didn't know if it was anger or fear that was acting up in him now, but it didn't matter because she would deal with it either way.

"Yes I do, Draco," she told him softly, watching him calmly as he began pacing again. "I can't talk to Ron about everything, he's too thick to understand some things and Harry has so much else to worry about…" She held up her hands in a defeated gesture.

He stopped pacing and gave her yet another one of his pleading looks, causing Hermione to worry just how much their almost-friendship meant to him and if he could handle being surrounded by such a dangerous crowd. "This is why I need you," he said. "And you need me."

It was true. She did need him, though she was loathe to admit it. Draco's friendship (because it was a friendship, she realized, no matter how distorted and corrupt it was), his friendship offered her logic and reason she normally didn't get with Harry and Ron who always ran headfirst into everything they did and stopped to think things through later. They didn't understand how to release the stress and frustration with calm words like Draco did, they usually vented themselves through shouts and hurtful actions that they apologized for later (of course) but they still hurt. They could hardly deal with their own feelings, much less hers. But Draco could deal with hers, and she with his, and together they were able to push through the tough times in one piece. They needed one another.

"But I'm not coming back next year Draco," she said. "It would be too dangerous. We're on our own now."

"But we don't have to be," he insisted, taking a hopeful step towards her.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We can write letters to each other."

She was already shaking her head. "It's too dangerous, Draco. They'll be looking for the three of us, I know it. If we write letters back and forth I'll be giving away our location and I refuse to sacrifice Ron and Harry just to make you feel better. I won't do it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We won't actually _send_ them. It will just be a cathartic way of purging our feelings when we're in over our heads. We can just address the letters to each other so that we won't feel alone but we won't send them."

"But what if someone finds them?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Simple concealment charm, works every time. Honestly, Granger," he snorted and gave a small smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Alright, we can write letters…" she was starting to feel somewhat hopeful about the whole thing now. Maybe it was silly, but… it made her hopeful somehow.

Which of course caused her to start to worry. She shot Draco a piercing glance. "How did you get in here?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I uh, I apparated into Hogsmeade and then just sort of hoped..."

If the situation hadn't been so dangerous, Hermione would have rolled her eyes. "Draco, someone could come out here and see us at any moment! You could've upset the wards; they'll send you to Azkaban, you need to leave!"

Draco looked very much like he didn't want to leave.

Hermione surged forward and gave him a semi-gentle, semi- rough shove in the direction of the school gates. She was not about to let him get caught. "Draco you need to go."

He sighed and his whole body sort of slumped in on itself. "I suppose you're right. Don't forget about me, eh Granger?" He gave her a sad, pathetic smile as he started to turn away.

"Just be careful," she told him. While sending him into the lion's den.

Draco snorted. "You, too."

Hermione almost snorted herself. They both knew the other was going to be dodging trouble at every turn, always in danger. Their words to stay out of trouble were useless. But as she watch him walk away, away to the path that he had chosen and was forced to tread for the safety of his family, she couldn't help but whisper softly. "I'll try."

Then she turned and walked back to the school.

**Well there it is! The first letter can be found in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first letter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Letter the First

Parents

Dear Draco,

I… Today's not… It was… I left my parents. No, I didn't leave them, I made them forget about me, planted false thoughts in their heads, and sent them off to Australia. It was… difficult.

I cried for hours. I want to be brave about it all, and I'm _trying, _I really am, but… I don't want this to be the last time that I ever see them. I don't want this to be the last time the ever saw _me_, and them not even knowing who I am. I'm scared. I'm scared I'll die with them having forgot me, and I _know_ that's a risk you have to take when you're in a war, but I don't want to take it.

Is it so wrong to be selfish? I want more than anything to make them remember me, but their safety is more important. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for those you love. You know what I mean, don't you? Of course you do, if last year proved anything. I now understand what you went through. I'm so sorry Draco. I wish I could have helped you more back then… and I wish you could help me now.

I feel like a terrible daughter. I know it's for their own good, that I'm protecting them this way, but I'm taking their life away, literally, and giving them a new one against their will. That's almost like Dark Magic, isn't it? Is this wrong? Is it wrong to protect them this way? I don't know what to think… I just want them to be safe.

It's easy to write this letter, thinking I'm going to send it, that you're going to read it and reply. I can feel myself calming down already, like you're listening to me now and you're just waiting for me to stop prattling so you can call me stupid and say something that will solve everything. Did I ever tell you how much I love how blunt you are? Well, I love it, even if I act otherwise sometimes. I miss it. I miss you. I'm sad that you'll never get to read this.

I hope you're okay.

Your Friend,

Hermione

**There it is! Hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review. And don't forget, if you want to read more, head over to FamousNoOne's page and look at her companion piece "Dear Hermione, That Which Went Unsaid"**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welll, I lied. But on accident. I didn't update on Saturday, but neither did my compatriot FamousNoOne, so I'm not completely blameless. I basically was too busy to update Saturday so I waited until Sunday, and on Sunday I just forgot. But here's the next letter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Letter the Second

Weddings and Waitings

Dear Draco,

I'm sure you're aware of the wedding disaster at the Weasley's. That's exactly what it was, a wedding disaster. Other than the obvious, Ron's Aunt Muriel called my ankles skinny and said I had bad posture. I was mildly insulted, even after I heard her call the twins gangly-limbed hooligans that belonged more in a troll cave than in an actual civilized wizard house. She has a point with the twins, which means she might have a point with me. Do I really have bad posture? You're pure-blood, you would know.

But you won't answer me… so I'm going to assume that Aunt Muriel is just a crazy, old, and _blind_ witch. Plus, I think see is muggle-phobic. She referred to me as "the muggle-born". Again, mildly insulted.

Sigh. Ron, Harry, and I are all now holed up in a place that shall not be mentioned. Harry is acting weird and I'm worried that his scar is acting up and he's seeing into Voldemort's mind again… and you don't know about that, but let's pretend like you do. What would you say? Something along the lines of "Stop your mothering Granger, Potter's a big boy and can take care of himself," I believe.

Too bad you can't tell me that yourself.

It's really dusty here at this-place-that-won't-be-mentioned. And full of old magic. That's not a good combination. I swear a cobweb tried to strangle me earlier today. That was something I never thought I would have to experience.

Honestly, I'm writing to you because I'm bored. We've found a lead and now all we can do is just wait and hope it proves fruitful. Heh. 'Proves fruitful'. If you were here you would laugh at my word choice. Say it was archaic. Like you're one to talk Mr. Up-Tight-Pure-Blood. Harry and Ron just give me weird looks and nod like they understand. More than once I have wished I had some Ravenclaw friends, one gets tired of the clearly clueless head bobbing after a while.

Well, it sounds like our informant is back. Or the boys created an avalanche out of pots and pans. I should go see just in case.

Hope you're safe,

Hermione

**The next letter will be submitted on Saturday, but seeing my schedule now, it might be pushed back a day just to ensure my sanity. And if anyone is wondering out there, all of the letters that FamousNoOne and I are planning to post are already done and edited and just waiting for us to post them. So this story will not stop unexpectedly, because it's already finished. **

**Have a wonderful week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A short one this week. Remember to visit Famous NoOne's page for the sister story. I will have to remind her to update.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

****Letter the Third

BOYS!

Dear Draco,

We have found something, and I want to be really happy about it, but I can't. We have made a huge achievement but it only created more obstacles for us and the boys aren't taking it well. Harry's all solemn because he's in Voldemort's head all the time (even though he won't admit it, I'm not stupid Harry), and Ron's all grumpy because he's hungry and angry we have something else to find. And you know what? I'm tired of it!

Why is it that when things get tough the two of them get to be grumpy and miserable while I'm the one who has to stay calm and collected and just act like a goddamned princess?! Guess what boys? I'm not any more happy about the situation than you are, but am _I_ acting like a prat? Am _I_ sulking? No, I'm not _Ron_! Just because your arm got a little hurt doesn't give you an excuse to whine about every little thing! AURGGHRR!

Draco save me, you would be more gallant about the whole thing. Or at least less vocal about your miseries.

Wishing you well,

Hermione

**See you guys next week! Feel free to leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! And almost forgot to post! Again. It's a good thing I remembered because I'm leaving for the week to head to New York and DC and poor Martha (my laptop) is being left behind, which meant that you wouldn't have got a letter. Which might have saddened a few of you. **

**But here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Letter the Fourth

Ron.

Dear Draco,

Ron's gone.

There was a fight, I tried to stop him, but he left anyway.

He's gone.

Why would he leave?

I thought… I know things haven't been great between us lately but I still thought that… that maybe we were, you know… together? I know you hate talking about girly things, but I need to talk about this to someone. Harry won't say anything to me. I don't know if he hates me because I'm upset Ron left or if it's because he doesn't have anything to say. I don't know which is worse.

I miss him… How could he just leave us like that? His best friend? His girlfriend? _Am_ I his girlfriend? He never really asked but I just sort of thought… I can't stop crying. It happens every night, when I try to sleep. I can hear Harry's breathing, and I'm waiting to hear Ron's snores, but they aren't there and they might not ever be there again and it just _hurts_! It hurts so much.

I suppose he'll be back at Hogwarts by now. Maybe you'll see him. Will you worry about me if you do? You don't have to, nothing is happening. We're just moving back and forth without a plan. Completely pointless. I don't want to, but I'm starting to lose faith, I know Harry is trying but Ron's gone and it has always been the three of us now that it's just two… it just doesn't feel the same.

I miss him and I miss you. I know you have always tried to hide it, but deep down you're a big softy and I know you care. How are you? I know this letter was rather one-sided, but seriously, are you okay?

Hoping for Good,

Hermione

**Sort of a Debby-Downer. Not going to lie. But it is one of my favorite letters. Because Ron makes it complicated and Hermione's broke inside. **

**Don't forget to check out FamousNoOne's companion story! I'm going to make sure she updated and get on her bum about it if she hasn't. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another letter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Letter the Fifth

Crucio

Dear Draco,

It's okay.

Really, it's okay.

I'm fine now. It hurt, and I was a bit sore afterwards, but now I'm fine. I know you couldn't do anything to help me and I understand, I really do. If you opposed her, your life and the lives of your family would be forfeited. I'm not worth that. I don't blame you, Draco, for anything. You're my friend and you always will be my friend.

Dobby took us to safety afterwards. Ron's brother took us in. He's back by the way, Ron. But I guess you would have noticed that. But Dobby… he didn't make it. Bellatrix threw a knife right when we apparated. I'm sure she would be happy to know he's dead…

It really is okay Draco.

But are you alright? You didn't look too good back there. Are you eating? Even if you are, you should eat more. And get out in the sun. Your pure-blood pale skin is far too pale. That was meant to be a joke. I really don't know if you will find it funny. I really don't even think it is funny. But Draco, is he hurting you? Are you even going to Hogwarts or did you drop out?

I wish you could answer me.

I'm worried about you Draco. I might not be having the time of my life, but I am relatively safe. Or as safe as a muggle-born can be these days. But you're right in the middle of it all. Promise me that if things get too bad, you'll leave. Promise me.

I wish you could promise me.

Please be alright,

Hermione

**One of my more favorite letters. Feel free to leave reviews and don't forget to check out the companion story where letters are written to Hermione by Draco, on FamousNoOne page. See you all net week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oops. I'm a day late. I honestly just forgot yesterday. I apologize. But I'm here now!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

Letter the Sixth

A Large Amount of Stupid

Dear Draco,

We're about to do something stupid. And I mean _really_ stupid. Think of all the stupid stunts the three of us have ever done, add them all up, and they're proportional to the amount of stupid we are going to be walking into to. If you were here and you knew what we were going to do, you would smack me. Maybe laugh at how stupid we were and question our sanity, but there would definitely be some Hermione smacking going on.

Which makes me really glad you're not going to be receiving this letter.

I honestly can't believe we're going to do it.

We're breaking into Gringotts.

Are we crazy? I really do think we are.

But we have no other choice, Draco. You know me; I promise there's a reason why we're doing what we are about to do. I promise you that if we don't go through with this the war will never end.

Somehow I think you're still calling me mad.

And maybe we are. Maybe we're desperate. Maybe this is what war does to you. But we're going to do it Draco and I have never been more scared. In the moment and you're doing the things, you're never all that scared. I mean, you _are_ scared, but the really scary part is when you have plans and you have to wait to go through with them and you're thinking about everything that can go wrong and you can't stop shaking and you just wish the waiting were over so you go ahead and get it over with and it's awful!

I'm really scared Draco. We could die doing this. Or worse. They could catch us.

I'm really, truly scared.

Hope I don't die,

Hermione

**So she's really freaked about this plan. I feel like Hermione was the only ever sane one out of the trio. Harry's so sure of himself he doesn't doubt that what they are doing might be really really stupid, Ron just follows Harry, and Hermione's standing behind them both, waving her arms, trying to get them to realize that maybe what they're doing isn't a good idea. **

**Face it, Harry would been lost without Hermione. That's why I love her. Girl power.**

**Feel free to leave a review! There's one more letter, then the final letter (which is super long and I love it to death) and then the story's over! Don't forget to check out FamousNoOne 's page for the companion story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, late. I know. Band trip. Didn't have my laptop with me because I didn't trust a bus and 40 something teenagers.**

**But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Dear Draco,

I'm so tired. I'm alive, but I'm so, so tired.

He's dead, he's gone forever. Forever… It's so hard to believe.

But I just want to cry. That's all I can do. I can't stop crying, even now. Was it worth it, Draco? To see all our friends and classmates die around us? Was he worth it?

I hate him so much. All he ever did was kill, and even in death he still sows despair. I'm glad he's gone, but I keep seeing their faces. I knew who they were. But now they're gone and I'm still here and I almost feel guilty. Is that normal?

Ron's sleeping. He's really taking the Battle hard. His brother Fred died (Do you remember him? But I guess he didn't treat you all that well). I've never seen him so upset. We're together now. I know that will make you happy, deep down in the darker recesses of your heart ß joke (I felt the need to qualify that statement). Ron and I had to go down to the Chamber of Secrets to get basilisk fangs and when we found Harry again, Harry said something, and then Ron said something about warning the house elves and I kissed him. In front of Harry. But I kissed him and it was wonderful and I know that if you were to read this you would be wrinkling your nose and saying something along the lines of "Really, Granger?" Yes, Draco, really. I babble because I care.

I really need to brush my hair…

Oh, God, I can't stop laughing. My hair is such a mess and full of dirt and rubble and yuck and I don't think there's a brush alive that can tame it at the moment. You always thought I was weird and slightly hysteric at times… You would understand. Take happiness in the little things and all that junk. And after a day like this, I will happily laugh at my mess of hair.

What are you going to do Draco? I know you were forced into working for him, but I'm worried others won't believe you. I want you to know, from here on out, that I will do everything in my power to save you and your family. You may never get this letter. You may never know how much I plan to play in your bid for freedom, but I feel that I should let you know, even if what I say is never said.

The war is over.

Anything can happen now, Draco.

Here's to New Beginnings,

Hermione

**Well, there it is! One more and that's the end folks! See you next week and drop a review if you're in the mood.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the last letter and final chapter to the story. Sorry it wasn't posted sooner. I honest to God thought I had already posted it (maybe something went wrong with my computer or I'm just crazy) and was so upset when no one left me a review. I never actually thought to check if the chapter actually made it up on the site. Oops. Special thanks to the one Fred Never Died for remarking the last chapter was never up or else I might have ever noticed.**

**Well, here it is! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Letter the Final

That Which Went Unsaid

Dear Draco,

I feel silly, after all these years, to be writing to you again. I've secluded myself away from everyone to write this like I used to when I was just a girl. Now that I am grown up, I feel almost like writing those past letters was like a little girl putting on her mother's clothes and trying to be older than she really is. Trying to grow up too fast. We grew up too fast then.

Nineteen years have passed and yet there is not a day that goes by that I still do not find our victory over him a surprise. Like a fluke. Some nights I wake up from nightmares, utterly convinced that I am seventeen again and running for my life in a world that is at war. It's those nights that I fear the most for my children's safety and only Ron is able to console me and that deep fear that he can still hurt us.

But he can't. I finally realize that now.

It has taken a very long time, Draco, but it's all finally over. He cannot hurt us anymore. I have always known that, but deep down there was always that fear, that tiny grain of doubt. But now it's gone. We have all finally moved past him and all that he stands for.

Ron and I took our daughter Rose to Platform 9 ¾ today for her first year at Hogwarts. Ron will never admit it, but he cried. Our little Rose has him wrapped around her finger and he's more than happy to stay there. I saw you there as well, your son looks just like you. Don't let this go to your head but he's beautiful, Draco.

They're all beautiful. Every single one of them. All the children who didn't have to grow up around war. When we were seventeen we grew up too fast, experienced things that children should never have to see, let alone go through. But they don't have to. All those children on that platform are safe because of us, Draco. Because of you and me and everyone who opposed him. Our children are safe because of us.

That future you and I talked about back in sixth year, a future where children can go to Hogwarts and just be kids, that bright and glowing future that seemed so far away and out of our reach at the time is finally hear, Draco, and I can finally see it. He's gone and the world has moved on without him; that fear I had always held of him deep within me is finally gone. Poor Ron just thinks I'm crying because Rose is off to school with Albus and your son. He doesn't know the half of it. Hugo and him are staying clear of me at the moment. I love them both. My boys.

I want to put it all behind me, Draco. I want that war to finally end. I want that which went unsaid to finally be said. Back at the end of sixth year you and I agreed that if we ever were in over our heads and needed to talk, we would write it down in a letter. Well, I want you to know Draco that I was in over my head a lot and I wrote you many letters. And I know without asking that you did the same. I still have those letters, the ones we promised not to send, the ones that document my deepest fears and my weakest moments. I still have them, hidden in a shoe box where Ron will never find them like they are something to be ashamed of. But they're not. They were real once, they were me once. They were a fear that I no longer want to hold on to, so I'm giving them to you.

Enclosed with this letter are all the letters that I once wrote you when I was most afraid. I trusted you then Draco to take my fears away from me and I trust you now to do the same. Take these letters and turn those fears into memories of the past and I will take yours and do the same. Take them so our past can finally become the past and we can fully move into the future. Open them on Wednesday, the anniversary of the first day in sixth year that we finally talked to each other without hate, and I will open yours then too.

It's been a very long nineteen years Draco, and still I wonder at our not becoming closer friends. We should meet up and talk again. Despite the years, you are still the friend I once had long ago back when I was sixteen, when we were both afraid of what the future would bring. I know you and Harry sometimes work together and he seems to like you well enough. Even Ron, I feel, would be willing to heal the hate that once flowed freely between our different groups. He has grown up and grown wise in his own way. War changes us all, like I said. You may just be surprised.

Let this be one of the last letters between us, Draco, for I hope that our future communication will be face to face like the friends that we truly are. I look forward to your response and the years of friendship to come.

One Last Time,

Hermione

**Well, hope you all enjoyed it! There won't be any sequel or follow up story, promise. But feel free to let me know your thoughts in a review! You have all been wonderful readers and I thank you very very much.**


End file.
